Even the Stars Refuse to Shine
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: & I find myself looking for you... (oneshot) (Love You Universe) {COMPLETE}


_**How many times have I driven this road**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On my way home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's always the same**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So many people just stand in the line**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They're chasing the lights**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But losing their way**_ _ **  
**_  
She wiped a tear from her cheek as thunder cracked above her head. The skies opened & the clouds seemed to squish together as rain began to fall to the earth.

She knew she shouldn't let this get to her but she was feeling low & it seemed appropriate that she was in a literal storm as her love life was a torrent of emotions.

 _ **& I find myself looking for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(For you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For you)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, I find myself looking for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Looking for you**_ _ **  
**_  
It started just the same as it always did. One of them attracted the attention of the opposite sex & it snowballed from there. There was shouting. There was accusations. There was hurtful words spewed on both sides.

& it had always been that way...

She could still remember the first time one of them got jealous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _It was the first time they'd been out together as a couple & it was a simple trip to the bookstore._ __

 _He held open the door for her & she hid a small blush in the hood of her hoodie. Knowing she was blushing, he swept into a low bow._ __

 _She rolled her eyes but her blush intensified. They walked towards the counter but he pulled on her elbow as he found something. It was a graphic novel of_ _ **Frankenstein**_ _. Her favorite novel._ __

 _She picked it up & flipped through the pages. "This is pretty good."_ __

 _"I told you." He leaned against the shelves with a smug smile._ __

 _She pursed her lips. "That's just one."_ __

 _"Oh I believe that's two." He blew in her ear._ __

 _She shivered then glared at him. "We're in public!"_ __

 _"I know." He blew again softly._ __

 _She shivered again then hit his arm. "Stop it!"_ __

 _He chuckled. "Are you gonna get it?"_ __

 _"Get what?" It wasn't often that he stumped her but she was confused._ __

 _He laughed. "_ _ **Frankenstein**_ _."_ __

 _She colored. She'd still been caught up in his blowing smoke that she'd forgotten all about the book she held. She cleared her throat & said stiffly. "Yes. Yes, I am."_

 _His lips twisted in amusement. "I get you that hot & bothered?"_ __

 _"You're not funny." She told him._ __

 _"Aww come on! You don't mean that."_ __

 _"I'm serious." She teased. "There is not one laugh when you tell a joke."_ __

 _"I gotta joke for you." He moved closer._ __

 _She moved away. "Is that all you can think about?"_ __

 _"I never told you what I was thinking!" He grinned as he stalked closer._ __

 _"I know it was dirty." She narrowed her gaze on him & continued moving backwards._ __

 _As soon as her back hit the bookcase behind her, he caged her in. "It really was."_ __

 _She breathed his name as her eyes grew._ __

 _He leaned down & skimmed his lips across her nose & cheeks. "Hmm?"_ __

 _She forced herself to focus & to __**not**_ _melt into a big half demon puddle. "Public. We're in public."_ __

 _"Isn't that better?"_ __

 _She locked her knees. "Nightwing wouldn't approve."_ __

 _"He's not exactly on my mind." He ghosted around her ear lobes._ __

 _He wasn't on hers either. "We could get into a lot of trouble."_ __

 _"It'll be worth it." He hovered above her lips._ __

 _She forced her hands between them before she gave in like everything inside her screamed for her to do. She pushed until he backed up a couple steps. "Not gonna happen."_ __

 _He pouted. "How close was I?"_ __

 _She wouldn't admit that he only had to press closer & he could have done whatever he wanted to her. "Not very."_ __

 _He smirked. "Alright. Let's get the rest of your books & get outta here."_ __

 _"Why? Afraid of knowledge?" She began walking to the counter again._ __

 _He snorted. "Please. You don't want me to get in a book."_ __

 _"I dare you." She was flirting outrageously. Only he could make her so comfortable outside of her comfort zone._ __

 _He got behind her & walked closely. "I take that dare. Any book. Pick any book & I'll read it."_ __

 _Her cheeks burned at the intimate movements. "I have just the book. Don't say I didn't warn you." They reached the counter & she hit the silver bell on the wooden expansion._ __

 _He moved from behind her & laid against the counter as a blonde came from the back room. "I'm shaking."_ __

 _The brown eyed towhead looked at the couple. "How may I help you?"_ __

 _"I have a hold." She spread her hands across the counter._ __

 _"Okay. Give me your name & I'll-" The worker flicked her eyes to him & noticed his skin. "I know who you are! You're a Titan!"_ __

 _He grinned. "Yes. Yes, I am."_ __

 _Her eyes lit up & she stuck her hand out. "I'm Candy! I'm your biggest fan!"_ __

 _"Aww! No, you're not. I don't have pretty fans."_ __

 _She blushed. "I totally am. I liked you before all those Asian girls jumped on the bandwagon."_ __

 _"A true fan." He whistled low. "What's my favorite color?"_ __

 _"Easy. Green."_ __

 _"Favorite food?"_ __

 _The blonde thought. "Radishes."_ __

 _He was impressed. "Alright. You won't get this one. Which do I prefer: soy milk or cow's milk?"_ __

 _"Trick question. Neither. You love almond milk."_ __

 _He laughed. "You_ _ **are**_ _my fan!"_ __

 _"Told you." She batted her lashes._ __

 _"Would you like an autograph?"_ __

 _" & a picture?" She goaded._ __

 _" & a picture." He smiled warmly._ __

 _She reached across the counter to hug him. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_ __

 _"Do you hear something?" He asked._ __

 _"No." She pulled back a little. A cracking sound exploded from behind her & she jumped away from him. "Oh no!"_ __

 _The shelves on the wall behind her had splintered & fell down._ __

 _He frowned. "What happened?"_ __

 _"I don't know!" She moaned. "I'm going to get in so much trouble!"_ __

 _"Maybe I can help?" He reached forward but never made it as a black tentacle stopped him in his tracks. The tentacle whipped him around to face a very pissed off half demon. "Hey?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sighed. It was like he couldn't turn it off. Ever since he'd shot up & filled out, his flirting was taken more seriously, which made it flourish.

 _ **The city was on fire for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We would've died for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up in flames**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Little sparks**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everywhere that you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up in flames**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_  
Everywhere they went, girls were throwing themselves in his path & all he did was flash those sharp canines. At times he flexed to show off his powerful physique. It was sickening.

He always said he had eyes for none other than her but she couldn't tell! He was always winking at a fan & taking pictures with random girls. Giving out hugs & saying sweet things.

He did so without thought & it showed because he did them so smoothly. Compliments rolled off his tongue as easily as comebacks Nightwing thought up in battle.

It broke her heart every time he did so because of the lack of respect but also because she wasn't the most confident in her looks & some of these girls made her feel worse. They were stunning & even worse, giggly.

They were outgoing, fun, giggly, pretty girls & they made her feel like a short, plump, pale, quiet shut in. She hated that feeling, she hated that they could make her feel that way & she hated that she cared so much.

 _ **Headlights & taillights**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They all look the same**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We come & we go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Need something to chase**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hard to remember what we left behind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But your hand in mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is hard to erase**_ _ **  
**_  
But there was a dangerous flipside. It wasn't just her jealousy. It was his, too. This fight wasn't about him flirting with some tall blonde but some puny dweeb in a big robot suit.

He thought everyone was looking at her. He thought everyone was flirting with her. & when they were, he flew off the handle. He'd beaten the villain so badly, their leader had had to dress him down but he didn't care.

He'd wanted to know why she'd let the robotic menace get so close to her. She'd argued that it wasn't her intention & that he was the one to get closer to her, not the other way around. He hadn't wanted to hear it. He'd insisted that she liked the attention from the oafish Adonis & that she flaunted it in front of him to punish him for all the things she said he did.

Their screaming match was so long & so loud that the others had fled from the vicinity, taking the children with them. No one had been able to calm them down so they'd given up.

She'd screamed herself hoarse defending herself & pointing the finger back at him but he'd remained stubborn & thickheaded.

 _ **& I find myself looking for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(For you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For you)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, I find myself looking for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Looking for you**_ _ **  
**_  
She wondered why did they do this. What purpose did it serve? What gain did they get out of it? It did nothing short of driving their family away.

As she raised her tear stained, rain soaked face to the skies, she thought about telling him it was over. That they just weren't good together & to stop torturing themselves (& everyone around them).

 _ **The city was on fire for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We would've died for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up in flames**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Little sparks**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everywhere that you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up in flames**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_  
They could co-parent without being together. They could go back to being teammates & nothing more. They could give up on the only real relationship either of them have ever had.

 _ **& I'll stay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, anything but okay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& I'll fade tonight**_ _ **  
**_  
They could go back to being lonely. To being alone. To having no one to call their own. They could go back to not having someone to hold. To kiss. To love.

 _ **The city was on fire for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We would've died for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up in flames**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_  
They could go back...

 _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_  
But you can never really go back, can you?

 _ **Why can't I stay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Was slipping away**_ _ **  
**_  
If they broke up, she'd be the creepy witch all over again. He'd be the foolish twerp. Together they were more than what others saw. Together they were in love. Maybe that was why they never called it quits after an argument? Maybe they knew they were better together than apart & no argument could ever change that?

 _ **& I find myself looking for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, I find myself looking for you**_ _ **  
**_  
She sniffled gently. She couldn't let him go. She loved him too much. & it was love. The way he looked at her, the way they sat in silence, doing different things but were still close, the way she felt when he touched her.

She loved his mind, his body (she blushed), his father skills, his soul. She loved nearly every single thing about him.

 _ **The city was on fire for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We would've died for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up in flames**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Little sparks**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everywhere that you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up in flames**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_  
But was love enough? They could not continue to fight like this. It broke her heart & scared their daughter. Heck, it scared _her_! The way they got so angry  & said whatever popped into their minds.

Was love enough to banish their demons & keep them together? It was the most important question to ask herself.

She jumped when she felt arms encircling her waist. He settled in the curve of her neck & she relaxed.

 _ **& I'll stay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, anything but okay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& I'll fade tonight**_ _ **  
**_  
His soft voice carried on the wind. "I'm sorry."

 _ **The city was on fire for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We would've died for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up in flames**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cue the rain**_ _ **  
**_  
Love was enough...

 _ **Cue the Rain by Lea Michele**_


End file.
